


Discovering and Sharing Interests

by allthatislostinthedark



Series: Daydreams [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: Kuai Liang and the Reader entering that pre-relationship phase where they start to figure the other person out.





	Discovering and Sharing Interests

–Having no time to socialize and being busy at the temple, Kuai doesn’t have a lot of hobbies and is pretty alienated from pop culture. He doesn’t mind nor does he care about it, but once you start spending time with him he starts picking up on a few things. No, not about pop culture. About you.

–Like the way you scrunch up your nose and smirk when you’re reading and a particular chapter is amusing to you.

–If you like being around nature, he’ll feel a bit lost because the temple is extremely cold all the time and having a garden or even potted plants is out of the question. But he wants you to feel at home. It’s only when he sees you drying some roses and hanging them on the wall that he finds the solution to this small problem. He asks you about it and you say you’ve beeing drying roses and pressing other flowers on paper since you were a kid. It’s a harmless hobby. There’s beauty to be found in flowers even when they’re dry. He’s intrigued and soon he starts helping you out whenever he has the time. It’s a quiet, serene time in which the two of you can catch up on each other’s day and share something together.

–Likewise, he’s more than flattered if you want to join him in something. Being the Grandmaster comes with a lot of paperwork as well, and tending to an entire clan is difficult and stressful. At first he doesn’t want you to be stressed out about his problems, but you easy your way into helping him anyway and he’s happy about it even if he doesn’t show it.

–He knows most of your favorite things. You don’t have to tell him anything, he picks up on it just by watching and being around you. Favorite color he guesses by your choice of always wearing at least one piece of clothing with said color in it. Favorite song is the one you can’t stop singing or humming to yourself without even realizing you’re doing so. He doesn’t know the singer and had never heard the song before you, but that doesn’t stop him from appreciating the lyrics and the tune. Favorite book is the one you always carry in your bag. You lost it on a mission once and although you pretended not to be that sad about it, he still went out of his way to find you another copy.

–His favorite things are simple. You figure it out the same way he did; spending time with him. He likes being touched, craves it, but years of fighting and seeing horrible things have left him jaded. It’s a big deal when you touch him for the first time. You notice his hair is a mess after training and automatically lean in and reach out to run your fingers through it. He doesn’t pull away and lets you do so and it’s a nice moment, the first of many. You’re always touching him discreetly, finding excuses, brushing your hand against his. When you hugged him for the first time he was surprised. It took a moment for him to realize it was okay to wrap his arms around you. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this close to someone. His body was cold, he’s always cold, but you were so warm and you didn’t care and it felt so nice. Another favorite thing of his is meditating and you find the concept really nice, but you prefer not to try to battle the thoughts you have out of your head. You’ve tried before and it only left you feeling more frustrated. So when he meditates, you sit with him, book in hand, headphones in your ear. You spend an afternoon like that, sharing interests in a quiet way.


End file.
